


She-ra one-shots (request open)

by darlinxgold



Category: She-Ra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angella - Freeform, Bow - Freeform, LGBTQ, Multi, Netossa - Freeform, One-Shot, Scorpia - Freeform, Sea Hawk - Freeform, She-Ra one-shot, She-ra - Freeform, Spinerella - Freeform, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, catradora, entrapta - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform, lgbtqrights, mermista - Freeform, perfuma - Freeform, spinnetossa, spop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinxgold/pseuds/darlinxgold
Summary: Here is a collection of she-ra one-shots I'm open to (most) ships and friendships but there are a few things I will not write about but I don't think anyone would request the things I'm thinking of anyway so other then that I'm pretty much open write anything so feel free to comment things you'd like to read (:RelationshipsCatradoraGlimbowSeamistaSpinnetossaScorfumaIf i add anything it will be added here
Relationships: Glimbow - Relationship, I’ll add more if i need, Scorfuma - Relationship, Spinnetossa - Relationship, catradora - Relationship, seamista
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	She-ra one-shots (request open)

Hello welcome to my she-ra one-shots I'm super excited to start this I've been wanting to write she ra story's since the second I started the show but have been very tied up with my Elsamaren story and other frozen drafts that I'm working on and I just don't have much time to sit down and write a whole new story while I'm working on so many already so I decided I would do some one-shots because I've actually wanted to try them out for a while I've never written one though so if they aren't the best just bare with me

I'm pretty much open to most ships and friendships there are certain things I won't write but I honestly don't think anyone would request them anyway so I won't even bring them up

The stories can be short and 500 words or longer and like 5000 words depending on how long they are will determine how long it will take me to write them you can let me know if you want yours just short and simple or if you want it long that's up to you

I won't be doing them in any particular order because like I said it will depend on how long the story is when it will be up

I can also do modern story's and most likely will at some point because I love modern story's and they are very fun to write so I'm totally open to that

I know I'm gonna write catradora and spinnetossa because I literally love them two amazing ships so definitely look out for that but like I said I am open to most ships so comment if you have any other you'd like me to write and I'll probably write it again just depending on what it is (:

There are a lot of friendships I want to write about so I won't even list off all of those but definitely comment some because I probably want to write about them

Let me know what you want your story to be about if you have something specific and I'll make sure it gets done

Well that's all for now see y'all soon <3


End file.
